1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for transmitting and/or recording synchronized streams of live presentation data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's business environment, it is not uncommon for all participants not to be physically present at a business meeting. Consequently, many businesses utilize a teleconference system as a means to include remote participants. However, these remote participants may have difficulty following the meeting because of a lack of presentation material to view.
In order to share the presentation material with the remote participants, businesses typically send the information to the remote participants via mail or e-mail prior to the teleconference. In many cases, though, the discussion during the teleconference may require participants to view material that was not previously anticipated. As a result, this unanticipated material is not available for viewing by the remote participants.
In addition, if presentation material is electronically sent and stored for teleconference participants to view during the meeting, each participant is required to navigate on their own to access the presentation material. This navigation process by the participants may cause confusion and waste valuable time. Also, this navigation process may require that the presenter spend time guiding the participants to the relevant material, which also wastes time. Further, it is almost impossible for a teleconference system to produce a complete record of the meeting's discussion and materials presented.
Another known method to share information during business meetings is a shared-display session, which is sometimes called a Web meeting. In a shared-display session, a personal computer (PC) display of one of the participants or an application display window is shared across the network with the other participants. This shared-display session requires a network server and pre-planning. In addition, the shared-display session often requires installation of special software on the presenter's system, as well as on the viewers' systems. Consequently, a business using this shared-display session technology will increase operating costs to maintain the network servers and manage additional infrastructure and installed software. Moreover, a set-up action is often required for all participants in the shared-display session, which may consume a substantial amount of time at the beginning of the meeting. Furthermore, shared-display technology typically cannot handle animation.
Alternatively, a business may use a video conference system to conduct a meeting when all of the participants are not able to be physically present. However, video conference systems also require a network server, or some other type of control unit, to manage the connections between end-points. In addition, these video conference systems require either special software to be installed on the viewing systems, in the case of desk-top video conferencing, or completely specialized, single-function viewing systems. Also, video conference systems typically have little support for sharing material other than the audio and video of the participants. Further, video conference systems do not support recording of the conference.
Some advanced systems combine display-sharing and video conferencing features. While this combination may improve the amount and quality of information shared at meetings, it also increases the cost and complexity of these advanced systems. Moreover, these advanced systems require network servers, software installation, and pre-meeting configuration and set-up. Furthermore, these advanced systems do not share animated presentations or recorded video presentations. These advanced systems only share the video of the respective participants and transmit where the respective participants choose to direct their video cameras.
Another problem with the above-mentioned systems is that these systems cannot provide a complete record of the meeting for those people who should have participated but did not because of other commitments. While some existing systems may record parts of a business meeting presentation, none of the existing systems record all aspects of the meeting. In addition, existing systems use servers to record whatever parts of the meetings that may be captured. This results in additional investment and operating costs to businesses.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to have an improved computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for transmitting and/or recording synchronized streams of live presentation data without utilizing a server.